Familiar Face
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: I begged the two officers to let me inside, I wanted to see her. To tell her I was sorry for our fight. My gut had a feeling we were past forgiving. I just wanted to see her in any case to say goodbye . .
1. Young Girl

**Title:** Familiar Face

**Author:** Bri

**Summary:** _I begged the two officers to let me inside, I wanted to see her. . To tell her I was sorry for our fight. My gut had a feeling we were past forgiving. I just wanted to see her in any case to say goodbye . . As much as I didn't want to, "Let me in officer." I looked the chubby man in the eye with his jelly doughnut in his mouth and jelly gracing his cheeks, "Please. . "_

_"Mr. Sir. . You do not want to go inside." The other officer said who was skinny and had a brown mustache, He kind of looked like my former math teacher at my middle school._

_"I do. . I really really do." I sighed breathlessly._

_"Fine." The two men stepped aside. The apartment was silent and smelled like no one alive was in there. I sprinted though the house I then saw the washroom. I saw her hair lying down. I spirtinted there immediately, And grasped the note. I wanted to die. . . Was all this my fault, I thought as I didn't even read the letter. ._

**Fandom:** RENT

**Rating:** PG-13

**Rating Reason:** Drug use and Language and of course for safety.

**Main Ship/s (if applicable):** Roger/April and Mionette/Roger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lovely Story of RENT by Johnathan Larson, thank-you. Nor do I own the great creative characters.

**Authors Note:** First off, I haven't wrote things here at in a very very long while. I debated long and hard if i was going to bring this story here but I have alot of hope and a few of my friends say this story has some promise so I hope that I wont be flamed too harshly. I made alot of things up about the very mysteryous April and this story begins the night Roger meets April and so on. Onward I go with this story.

- x -

**Chapter One - Young Girl**

_Early November1986 - Female, Age 16. In the point of view of April Ericcson._

Becky and I are going out for a night on the town -As she likes to call it. Becky's sort of new in town, She used to live in Cali - as in Hollywood! My mom absolutely _hates_ Becky. She thinks she's a bad influence. Before I started hanging with Becky, I was a boring shy goodie two shoes to the max. Now the _real me_ shines though around her. She's my best friend. She got me into _my_ music, Mother calls it squeaky music. Tonight is going to be the greatest, My absolute _favorite_ band is playing. . Well I haven't exactly heard them play _live_ but I swear I adore the lead guitarist. He's not too shabby looking either if I do say so myself; She has this poster in her room, She said he once looked at her for a split second at a show. With the other live bands it's not like that. . When I listen to my cassette on the highest setting I can hear the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and that's when I knew _his_ music was unlike any other.

Enough of the slobber fest, tonight's going to be really great, I just know it. I have on my new purple leopard corset top (Well not exactly new you see, Becky let me have it.)and my leather mini I bought with her at Goodwill. I love Goodwill, My mom thinks it's a perfect waste of money but I get so much _more_ for my money and the clothes are totally rad. I put on my lace gloves and started on my eyeliner. I want to be noticed, I hope I can catch his eye. I kind of go a little heavy on the liner if I want eyes on me, I added a bit of red on the base of the eye and a whole bunch of purple glitz, Becky is a great make up teacher - I love Cosmetology. She's not really my teacher but she teaches me the tricks of the trade. My mom thinks I'm sleeping, My night is just beginning. I heard the pebbles at my window from Becky and it's time for me to go. I added some red Lipstick and put it in my purse. I puckered before leaving silently by ladder to her car. Great, And Fredrick the great is here. As I sit in the gross grimy van he has as she goes vampire on his neck as I sit in the back. I know we'll be at the show soon.

- x -

_December 1986 - Female, Age 14 In the point of view of Mionette Marquez._

Awkward in New York, my name in Dear Abby's letter - I'm hopeless not to mention I'm short, chunky and I swear I'm addicted to soaps - you know _All my Children_ and _General Hospital_? I'm sure by the time I'm 20 I'll be a mental case. Why can't I be pretty, like all the soap stars, It's just not fair.

Raquel my best friend is so pretty and blonde, she's had at _least_ 5 boyfriends and then you look to her left and see me I'm just Mionette, the other girl the best friend. I've got chubby cheeks, Thick hair and thick brows. Grandma wont let me wear make up or touch a pair of tweezers, She says it's all within. How come I can't see beauty, Says who Grandma?

I sigh trying to see past that, as I hopelessly look in my mirror. I know I need make up _any_ dancer needs it. I want to go to Julliard and leave this Popsicle stand. Back to Raquel and I,We've been best friends since pre-K we have such high hopes to get in. Have a dorm together and choreography our Tiger Beat posters will look awesome in the kitchen, the hottest stuff. And then maybe, just _maybe_ I can get the guy upstairs' attention, "MIONETTE?" Grandmas scratchy voice yells from the next room. I swear these walls are paper thin, I bet she heard my thoughts.

"Yes, Grandma?" I yelled back. As I reached her she was with Roger ( the guy upstairs) and he was fixing our TV set for the millionth time, His tush is nice. I can't believe I'm thinking of that and looked to my grandma again, "TV's busted again? How I' am I ever gunna see what happens to Leo on my favorite Soap?"

"Don't worry, Roger's fixing it." Grandma said drinking coffee down.

Roger nodded looking at his watch, He's impatient at times like me, "Yeah and Hopefully I'll get done before my show."

"I just wanted to tell you I've got bingo with some girlfriend's tonight, so you have to make your own dinner. No going out, and no Raquel over, got it? And I will find out if something's happens got it?" Grandma scolded lightly with a wave of her finger. She hates my friend, Never did like her. After she found us two in her liquor cabinet and smelled the smoke on her she thinks that Raquel is the devil - Satan himself. But I don't care, she can't pick my friends. Raquel makes me happy because she's so much fun to be around even if we do not so good things like drink and now and then we have a smoke in front of the Life Café.

"TV-less and Best friend-less" I muttered walking to the fridge and grabbing a Diet Coke, "Yeah alright."

"Need anything to Drink?" Grandma asked him. How come it's so easy for her to talk to him? She left the room to grab something else.

Roger smiled, "Yeah sure." He was playing with some wires I watched, I wish I can be useful. I wish I can do something right for once. "Mionette, get Roger a glass of water please." Grandma asked walking to her bedroom. I didn't mean do that, But anything I'd do for him.

"Alright. " I proceeded to the cabinet and grabbed a glass setting down my diet coke can and got some water in the glass before walking back to Roger with the TV, "Here."

Roger set down his tools and looked up at me, I'm going to die. He's looking at me, Both eyes eye-contact everything, And all I can do is smile and nod, "Thanks. And nice name Mionette." He said smiling, going back to work.

"Oh thanks. . Awful long though" I said matter-of-factly, I guess Mionette is a pretty name, If he thinks so than I think so. "What kind of show?" Man, he can either take this as nosy or actually answer my question.

"A music show, for me and my band." He said taking a sip of the water. He's so genuine, Like an open book he's not complicated.

"Sounds like fun. " I commented grabbing my can of coke, From the counter I kept my periferalvision open as I looked at him at the corner of my eye, "C-Cya."I fumed for words, I couldn't believe he talked to me - As I went back into my room. I couldn't hold it in. I had a pretty long conversation with him. All I know about his shows are that they have music, I mean I hear him countless nights playing his guitar in the night on the fire escape, And I listen. He's pretty good and he critiques his work like anything when his work is beautiful, He's beautiful. I wish I could go to one of his shows, I don't think he'd care. And I doubt Gram would let me go within two inches.

"Alright, nice talking to ya." He said getting back to his work with the wires and such. I overheard him and I looked back and flashed a small smile, I never want to make it too obvious. And turned back and went back to my room.

"She's quiet now and then." Grandma said, re-entering the room, "If you hear anything fishy down here don't be afraid to tell me. . . Her friend is nothing but trouble."

"Well, I might not be here, but I can have my roommates be listening too." He said. "All done." He said putting his tools back in the bag.

"Alright. Thanks again Roger. " she said walking out the door with her bingo things.

"You're welcome anytime." He said exiting the door. "If you need me I'm always upstairs." Suddenly the beeps of the car of my Grandmas carpool .

"Alrighty" she said slowly walking out downthestairs to her carpool. I sigh laying back on the bed looking up at the ceilings and look at my spinning fan as it blows my hair. Someday the fans will blow my hair around as I dance. Someday people will come to see me dance. Someday people will see me for me and not for Raquel's best friend. Someday Roger'll see me, See me as a girl, See that I like him. . A lot, See that I'm pretty. . Someday. I just know that now isn't someday **yet**.


	2. Try As I Might Part One

**Chapter Two: Try as I Might Part I**

_April Ericcson on the same evening in November, of 1986._

About at least, three bands had played before his band walked on stage with such prestige, he's so nonchalant to how amazing he was. I can tell Becky was getting ready to go see Fredrick for something. She was going through her bag and primping her hair perfect with a pat, she never had to worry about looking rad or not around him I mean he does call her his 'rad girl'. I wish a guy would call me his 'rad girl', or even the love of his life, all I know is I'll die unhappy. Even if I knew for the millionth time since I started going to shows I was about to get ditched I didn't mind because this is a once in a life time opportunity seeing him is all that matters. I let a smile show as I watched him prep, a few random strings on the guitar and him and his friend play around like me and Becky used to do before she started dating Fredrick.

You want to know who Fredrick is huh? Well Fredrick is a "handsome" English boy he just moved here from London to here - his older sister is in some musicals and he has with him a little sister and his parents who are so sweet born musician though the whole family is into that all. . I think he said his dad was in some band and before Fredrick moved here he had a good band steady gig and now he goes to shows I guess his sister blew it for him by moving here? Imagine jumping ship from London to a strange country you know not about, I'd die, "A-April."after giving no responseBecky tapped my arm with her lace furry fingerless glove, "Apie. . " she trailed off. Oh dear God, I hate when she calls me Apie. Makes me sound like I'm a child, a baby.

I snapped my neck around to see her, "Hey. Um Fredrick calls. . right?" sort of like I knew this whole getup routine. I do, It's been unnerving. "Yeah. . Sort of. Now you can go see your love. . 'tis Love. My little Apie's falling in love." Becky teased tickling my sides as she quickly glanced upstage

"'tis? Um. . You really need to stop with the old English talk? Where has my Becky gone?" I grabbed her shoulders and jolted her for a few moments giggling. Our silly mini-spazes, once I calmed, "By the way I hadn't had a real conversation with him so technically. . I can't be in love"

Becky smirked, and gave me a look tapping my arms off her shoulders, "You know I'll always be there, not right next to you physically but there nonetheless." I then sighed and looked to Roger and a gave a smile, "Should tonight be the night I talk to him?" I ask her once I turned around to her, "Yeah. . I should give up my vices and just do it. "

She laughed, at me, "Well. . " taking her purse and tossing her pack of cigarettes in her bag, "You should, you really should." Almost like she didn't care and jet-plodded off in her high stiletto boots with her short skirt like mine as she disappeared into the crowd. I turned around and saw Roger's band begin to play. I then looked back to see Becky in the corner making out and grinding all over Fredrick. I turned around slowly, a tad repulsed and a tad fickle. I closed my eyes once taking a sip of my soda once more and just watched Roger. His was the only, only band I had ever really listened to for real and got their messages in their songs because I wasn't all hung up by Raquel. This was all for me.

It's incomparable to be inches away, even if all the girls are smoking around me, even if all the people are passed out drunk, I'm awake, I'm sober and I'm listening. Before I knew it, they were saying goodbye, their final song it was my favorite. I'm so glad they didn't forget about it. The song was a bit on the slower tempo side but it was heartfelt and the best part was - Roger was the one who wrote it. I don't know how lucky that girl was to have him. . And she blew it. Who could possibly hurt him that way? Was she loopy or something? I'm sure she doesn't have a cover-up or explanation she's just one of them filthy whores. He looked at me, and gave me a smile. I was still stuck on it, did he notice me watching all this time? Am I seeing things? I smiled back, it's all I could do ;still blushing from the blush and grinning from ear to ear as I look down and take a drink only to find I guzzled it. I hope to God he didn't see that. I swing my head around to see Raquel typically nowhere in sight, how in the heck am I supposed to get home? I look back to see the last three twangs of the song and I toy with my bracelet, I loved the way the song sounded live. I heard Roger and his band say their thanks for watching. Now I know I just enjoyed my life's mission.  
As I gaze upon all the drunken passed out bodies, what I don't understand is, why people drink. . Or smoke or anything. Music gets lost in all the glitz the true meanings, everything. I wish they could just listen to them for them and not so they can spend their cash wasting time and wasting money it's just a waste and makes you look disgraceful.

I saw Roger jumped off stage and grab his guitar casing it up coming. . . my way. I then quick look back to see the bar, He passed me and spoke, "Yo Ren - A bottled water and. . " then he tapped me, "What you want?" He asked me smiling, I'm speechless. This is a shock, a full blown shock.

I look at my empty glass and gave it to Roger, shyly I spoke, "I had a coke".

"Oh Honey, Don't be silly I'll grab you a fresh glass." The chubby bartender with the raspy voice said cleaning the table with a moist washcloth grabbing me a glass and scooping ice inside as he grabbed the soda gun and spritzed soda in and passed Roger the bottle of water, "On the house."

"Aww, man Ren - Ya sure?" Roger asked quick stuffing his wallet in his pocket after having it out for not even five seconds.

"Friends a friend right?" he asked rhetorically. "Thanks so much, Ren." Roger smiled sitting down by me setting his guitar down, on the floor, "Hey." he greeted as he stood up.

"Ah, thanks for that. . So much you didn't have to get me anything." I said flustered, I must sound like a flaming raving loon. "Anything for a fan. One that stood the whole show and watched. . So what's your name?"

"A-April. . April Ericcson," I managed to get out.

"Pretty name. Were you born in April?"

"No. I was conceived in April." I laughed, "Don't worry, people ask me that all the time. "

"Ah. . So you're a love child, Eh?" He leaned his elbow on the table. "Mmmhm." I nod.

"My parents. . were at one time in love. She died when I was five - cancer. But I caught on to second hand smoke. . . And me and my dad butt heads too much so we'd fight so I just left when I was 17 with my sister. . I'll tell you about that later on if you um. . Still care to talk. Did your um. . Friend ditch?" He asked after he told me some very deep information.

I slowly nod and give him a look, "How did you . . how- um could you tell?" I asked grabbing my soda and taking a sip.

"Um ah. . Lucky guess? But, for real? I've been seeing you at shows lately. . Like this. . Left at them. Then I usually see a girl long blonde hair hanging with this scruffy kid. . See her always leaving with him and all. . And you here alone. I don't play all the time - I kind of come to see the music scene"

"I come here for that too." I say toying with the straw paper, intertwining it around my fingers and hands. I tend to do those sorts of things when I'm nervous. I looked around for Becky. She spotted her in the same corner from earlier making out with Fredrick. "Well she's some friend." I muttered, but she'd get over it like she always did I sigh to myself, _"How am I supposed to get home?"_

"Oh that sucks, and then you're stuck as the third wheel and they leave and you have to go home alone?" He asked persistently like he knew my story, I meanhe _did_ know my storywith a light snicker in his voice and added sort of explaining himself, "My roommate- his girlfriend.. .I know exactly what you're going through." He heard my thoughts and kept right on guessing, he was even more of a good person than I ever thought. I sighed, "Finally someone understands"He laughed after the mouthful. "It gets annoying. . .doesn't it"

"Oh that sucks, and then you're stuck as the third wheel and they leave and you have to go home alone?" He asked persistently like he knew my story, I meanhe know my storywith a light snicker in his voice and added sort of explaining himself, "My roommate- his girlfriend.. .I know exactly what you're going through." He heard my thoughts and kept right on guessing, he was even more of a good person than I ever thought. I sighed, "Finally someone understands"He laughed after the mouthful. "It gets annoying. . .doesn't it" 

"Very." I said in agreement with a grin.

"I don't even get it, my friend and his girlfriend are very opposite. Ying and yang you could say, My friend is a- no offense to him -total camera video AV cart geek, he brings his camera everywhere, and his girlfriend is a total drama queen. They're always on the verge and then she calls - she has him whipped to no end."

I quickly laughed at it my mom hates Becky, so I could never talk to her about it, and she wants me to have no boyfriend so thus brings him to the only person who understands me for me,

"So what makes you two friends?"

"I have. . . well, no idea." He laughed. His smile is amazing, I'm in complete awe, a state of . .wow. I sound so mushy gushy and lovey dovey - I could honestly sit and talk Beck's ear off about him, "He keeps my head on my shoulders though, so it's good to have him. Opposites attract right"  
"Right on that. As for me and Beck? We are complete opposites - I come from a two parent household very high standards and her mom . . Well her mom wants her to have fun and enjoy her teen years sort of her mom wont freak if she flunks her mom rocks. . Becky sneaks stuff all the time and never gets in trouble"

"Yeah. . I see you here tons. . Will you ever think of coming back? We could talk again?"

I laugh, "More than likely I'll be here again, Becky takes me. Then ditches me for Fredrick. She seriously **only** likes him for his English accent."

"English accent huh?" He asked with a snicker. "At least your friend takes you places. Mark. .he's either always with Maureen helping her with her performances or out trying to start a new documentary. My other roommates aren't there often enough."

"So you live in an apartment?"

"Yeah...a real crappy one though." He laughed. "I'm the sucker who sleeps on the couch."

"But in time you can be the winner." I smiled, "You do play well."

He smiled back at me, his smile makes me melt. "Thanks. I guess I do. Those songs are old, I haven't written one in a while though. ." He trailed off.

"I'm sure you'd write one in time." I said optimistically.

Roger gave me a smirk, and shrugged asking, "You think? I guess I just need some inspiration." "Inspiration. . Listening to music is mine. You'll find yours."

I gave a boost of encouragement. "I-I think I have." He stuttered, and blushed a little. He's got that shy twinge to him and his smile is contagious, "I don't know, maybe. ." slowly trailing off.

I arched my eyebrow, "Oh?" confused.

"N-n-nevermind." He covered it up quickly looking down at the table toying with the paper on his bottled water. "It was a stupid line."

I laughed a bit, "Oh."

"I'm not very good with talking to girls, let alone flirting." He laughed.

"You flirt well. " I complimented.

"Oh really?" He said raising his eyebrow, looking up at me, "I think I suck"

"Well we all have opinions about ourselves"

"Yeah we do don't we?" He chuckled, "True on that. I probably think I suck because I never find a girl nice enough or smart enough to flirt with...someone who-uh forget I-I said that." He blushed.

"Well. . I think it's cute." I told him giving him _the eye_. You know the eye I'm talking about? Yeah, I've never given anyone the eye before.  
"You do?" He asked smiling at me. "Well. Maybe I should flirt more often. . "  
"I should. It'll keep me busy when I have nothing to do, maybe I should get out more then. . " He trailed off.

"With me?" I interrupted him putting my elbows on the table and re-crossing my legs comfortably even started to bite my lip.

"Most definitely with you. Who do you think I' am?" Roger asked rhetorically. I hope he isn't like this with all his female fans because I feel a connection. Every time I go to these shows guys touch my butt and try to flip my skirt but there was _no_ connection, I'll say hey and not get butterflies, I'll get nauseated at the fact of how many girls they sleep with. . And how they brag - oh how they would brag for hours, "Don't think I'm like half the guys here. . Honestly - I've actually been meaning to talk to you for quite awhile."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. So what's something you love?"

"Music keeps me sane, which kind of means I love it. My mom drives me _insane_. . She thinks everything I do is dumb. She hates my friends. . Especially Becky and she took one look at her. . . If only she knew about these shows." I shook my head.

"Parents weren't meant to be fair." Roger rolled his eyes, "I had like four stepmothers and they all tried too hard to get close to me. One never had a son so she'd try hard to get to be my best friend when really all I wanted was a mother figure. Another would teach me how to read Shakespearian and stuff and she hated my guitar. I was twelve at the time."

April laughed, "Still remember any of it?"

"Psh, no. I tried so hard to wash that crap out of my mind. It takes a page in a half of Elizabethan text to get _one_ line of American English text. It's ridiculous. Although like some of the things I could understand. . Shakespeare threw in a lot of double meanings and crude insults in his comedies. Don't remember any of it though." He opened up his water and took a sip, and looked up at the slow as molasses fans, "It's a wonder Ant didn't pass out - " He said worriedly changing the subject, "It's boiling in here. My band mate, Ant has asthma"

". . . But then when you go outside. . It's the tundra." I say matter of factly.

"I know, right? Wow." He took a look at the clock, and I looked with him it was 1:00, "When do you plan to head home. . Do-do you need someone to walk you home? Uh..me perhaps?" Asking me curiously and concerned. He had this thing about him that made me want to say alright, I have to be dreaming.

"Pinch me. ." I muttered grasping my purse and light leather jacket as Roger pulled his on.

"What?" he asked standing already. I couldn't believe this, he heard? Or was he just seriously temporarily not thinking, "Let's go?" I said covering it up a bit fast almost in question.

"Okay. Come on." He said guitar case in hand under his arm and starting to walk with me. I had walked near Becky when she flashed me a smile and a thumbs up when Roger wasn't looking and went back to hugging and swaying Fredrick. I couldn't help but smile though, It's amazing. Nothing can ever mess this up for me, **nothing**.


End file.
